Je la connais mais je ne sais pas qui elle est
by psychogirl25
Summary: FICTION EN RELECTURE : Edward vient d'arriver à Phoenix et en visitant sa maison, il trouve un carton qui va lui faire traverser les USA pour rencontrer la propriétaire des souvenirs si douloureux qu'il a découvert./!\ Certains chapitres peuvent choquer. Le rating change en MA
1. Prologue

**Chapitre relu et corrigé. Merci à Annso et Heaven Write pour leurs relectures et leurs conseils. **

**Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé suite à ma note. **

* * *

**Je la connais, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est**

**Prologue**

Voilà deux mois que j'avais fêté mes vingt ans, et j'entrai en deuxième année de biologie à l'université d'Arizona. J'avais fait ma première année à Seattle, mais je voulais m'éloigner de la maison, prendre un peu mon indépendance. Ma mère, décoratrice d'intérieur à ses heures perdues, avait trouvé une maisonnette en lisière de forêt, idéal contre les grandes chaleurs de l'été. Mes parents aimaient beaucoup cette région notamment pour avoir des vacances plus ensoleillées que le climat pluvieux et brumeux que nous subissions en permanence dans l'état de Washington.

En ce qui me concerne, dès lors que je ne supportais plus la pluie, j'avais décidé que je vivrai dans un endroit chaud. C'est tout naturellement, qu'Esmée me proposa cette maison. Elle savait que j'y aimerai le calme environnant.

La maison était isolée même si je n'étais guère loin du centre-ville. De plus, je ne dérangerai personne avec mon piano.

Je n'avais encore jamais visité la bâtisse mais j'étais très impatient de la découvrir.

Ma Volvo arpentait un chemin sinueux au milieu du désert aride caractéristique de la région. La route était couverte de poussière ce qui donnait des reflets à cause du soleil. Après quelques kilomètres, une fois arrivé en ville, mon GPS m'indiqua de prendre la prochaine route à droite. C'est peu après que je la vis. La maison était très rustique mais je m'y voyais déjà. J'eus comme un coup de foudre. Ce lieu m'apaisait et me rendait serein.

Le porche de la maison était en bois et me faisait face, d'imposants volets encadraient les fenêtres de l'étage. A peine avais-je quitté ma voiture que j'avais déjà ma clé dans la serrure.

Je déboulai sur le hall. Il était simple, mais comme je l'aimais. L'escalier au bout du couloir menait à l'étage. Mais avant d'y monter, je visitai la cuisine ainsi que le salon. La cuisine était suréquipée, sûrement une folie de ma mère mais inutile, je savais à peine cuire un œuf. Le salon était très coloré avec des couleurs vives mais très agréables, qui rendaient la pièce chaleureuse. Je montai finalement les marches. Je ne m'attardai pas dans ma chambre car elle ressemblait particulièrement à la mienne chez mes parents à Seattle. La pièce en face était ma bibliothèque, encore vide, ainsi que mon piano. Les sanitaires n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, après tout, quand on a vu une salle de bain, on les a toutes vues !

En repartant vers ma chambre, je remarquai une sorte de trappe sur le plafond du couloir. En tirant dessus, une échelle en descendit. Le grenier. Je montais voir, la curiosité sans doute. Il n'y avait rien de palpitant, sauf si on aime les araignées.

La pièce était vide. Enfin presque. Au centre, se trouvait un carton étiqueté : « Isabella Marie SWAN, Souvenirs. »


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 01, je suis désolée de ne l'avoir pas posté plus tôt mais j'ai eu un logiciel espion qui m'a planté l'ordinateur. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu au prologue ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

…**...**

_La pièce était vide. Enfin presque. Au centre, se trouvait un carton étiqueté : « Isabella Marie SWAN, Souvenirs »_

**Chapitre 1 **

J'étais redescendu, le carton dans les mains. Il semblait bien remplit et il était lourd. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais rapporté dans le salon. Mon excuse était pour ne pas qu'il prenne la poussière et j'avais l'intention de le rapporter à son propriétaire. Isabelle Marie SWAN. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Pourquoi ce carton à son nom ? Je n'étais pas de nature curieuse alors je déposa le carton dans un coin de mon salon et je verrais demain ce que je pourrais faire pour l'expédier à cette fille.

J'avais deux trois trucs à terminer pour finir de m'installer. Avant tout, Alice n'ayant pas encore remplit mon dressing, je me rendis au centre commercial de Phoenix. Il était vraiment grand, il changeait de celui de Seattle de chez mes parents. Je me trouva trois chemises et deux jeans. Cela me suffira pour finir la semaine. Ma famille débarquait vendredi soir pour me donner un coup de main dans les derniers petits détails. Il s'agissait du shopping pour Alice, les courses pour ma mère. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que je meurs de faim sans elle. Toute la famille était au courant de mes talents culinaires.

J'étais rentré pas trop tard, juste après avoir mangé chinois. Il y avait un match de base-ball ce soir, il m'accapara jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué par ces derniers événements et j'allai rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Je me leva tôt le lendemain, je n'avais pas encore pris l'habitude de ce nouveau lit dans ce lieu inconnu. Pour passer le temps avant qu'il ne soit assez tard pour me rendre en ville, je profitai des accessoires de la salle de bain sur-équipée. Il y avait un bain à bulles et une douche, deux lavabos, une armoire contenant des serviettes de bains moelleuses et démesurées. Donc, pour inaugurer cette salle de bain, je fis couler un bain à bulles. Je sortis une demi-heure plus tard. Malgré mon incompétence culinaire, je réussis à me préparer des œufs et du bacon sans faire exploser la cuisine. Un bon début non ?

Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévus de visiter les alentours. J'avais déjà un job mais il débutait que lundi. Ce n'était pas grand chose car j'avais mes études de biologie en parallèle. Je devais tenir le café du campus universitaire les mercredis après-midi et deux heures chaque soir. C'était plus de l'argent de poche qu'autre chose mais ça me plaisait de rencontrer des gens et de m'occuper le soir.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose en ville, du moins tout ce qu'il y a dans les villes de ce genre mais rien ne m'intéressait plus qu'une autre chose. Je pris une pizza aux quatre fromages sur le chemin du retour.

Arrivé à la maison, je me décapsula une bière et alla m'installer sur la table du salon, devant les informations nationales. J'écoutais d'une oreille ce que racontait le présentateur. Tout à coup, mes yeux se posèrent sur le fameux carton. Devais-je l'ouvrir ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de le renvoyer ? Pis de toute façon je n'étais pas concerné par son contenu. Néanmoins, je devais le renvoyer, elle l'avait sûrement oublier et paniquer car elle ne le retrouvait pas dans les cartons que le déménageur avait laissé dans sa chambre.

Je me débarrassa du carton de pizza vide dans la poubelle et je reviens sur mon canapé avec mon ordinateur portable. Je me disais que tout le monde actuellement avait Facebook, ce fût le premier site que je visitai. La recherche ne fût pas fructueuse, il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de résultats rien que pour les États-Unis. Je décidai d'appeler ma mère pour savoir si elle connaissait le nom des anciens occupants. Bien sur elle ne savait puisqu'elle était passée par une agence. Je laissai tomber pour aujourd'hui. Si ce carton était si important, la propriétaire de celui-ci me contacterai.

La journée ce termina comme à son habitude, mais je passa faire un tour au bar du coin. J'avais pas encore vingt et un ans mais la fausse carte que j'avais en ma possession ne le disait pas. Je pris donc deux tequila et un whisky puis je rejoignais ma maison à deux rues de là.

Je me laissa tomber sur la canapé. Je n'étais pas ivre juste un peu joyeux et les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumaient mon esprit. Encore ce carton arriva à mon esprit quand je trébucha sur lui. La curiosité me pris et finalement je l'approcha de moi et l'ouvrit.

Journal intime de Bella 2004, 13 ans. Journal intime de Bella 2005, 14 ans. Journal de Bella 2006, 15 ans. Journal de Bella 2007, 16 ans. Journal de Bella 2008, 17 ans. Journal de Bella 2009 , 18 ans. Journal intime de Bella 2010, 19 ans. Ce dernier était celui de cette année. Le carton ne contenait plus rien, mis à part un album photo qui semblait dater.

Quand je l'ouvris, la première photo fut un magnifique bébé à deux mois environ. La légende indiquait '' Bella, 2 mois, le 13 novembre 1991 '' Je continua à tourner les pages jusqu'à la fin. La dernière était Bella sur une balançoire dans un jardin publique. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'année. Malgré son jeune age, elle était vraiment belle et des yeux si expressif. Mais ce que reflétaient ses yeux n'était pas de la joie, ni du bonheur. C'était de la peur mélangé à de la tristesse. Je referma rapidement l'album, n'aimant pas ce qui s'y trouvait.

Je décida que je n'ouvrirais pas les journaux trouvant cela trop personnel pour que je les lisent. À la place de l'auteur, je serais furieux si j'apprenais que quelqu'un avait lu mes pensées les plus intimes. Je rangea les bouquins dans le carton et le laissa en plan. Je partis dans ma chambre. Cette nuit là, pour la première foi, je rêvais d' Isabella Marie SWAN. Je voulais vraiment connaître ce qui assombrissait son regard marron, couleur pâte à tartiner au noisettes. Sur la photo, que j'avais regardé avant de dormir, ses yeux m'avaient hypnotisé mais j'avais eu peur de ce que je pouvais lire dedans. Alors je l'avais rangé et je m'étais endormis.

Nous étions vendredi, aujourd'hui ma famille arrivait de Seattle. Ça allait être une belle journée et un week-end très agréable. J'aurais aimé qu'ils restent plus longtemps mais lundi c'était la rentrée.

Je les rejoignis à l'aéroport et ma sœur sauta dans mes bras en poussant de petits cris de joie. Comme si ça faisait des mois que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Mais bon Alice resterait toujours Alice. Il y avait mon père, ma mère, Alice et son copain, Jasper.

Je les emmena chez moi dans ma volvo. Ma sœur parlait, parlait, parlait encore. Au moins, je n'avais pas à faire la conversation alors je ne m'en plaignis pas. Arrivé à la maison, les filles ne restèrent pas. Ma mère prit ma voiture et elles se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Je servis une bière à mon père et Jasper. On parla de tout et de rien, ils voulaient savoir si j'avais commencé à sympathiser avec les gens du coin. Mais comme ce ne fût pas le cas, le sujet tourna cour.

Quand ma mère et Alice revinrent, elles étaient toutes excitées et Alice courut jusqu'à mon dressing, les bras chargés de sac. En chevalier servant, Jasper alla chercher les derniers sachets et monta à son tour. Ma mère remplissait le frigo. Je n'allais pas mourir de faim mais la nourriture à emporter me rendait un fier service.

Le week-end passa rapidement et c'est avec regrets que je regarda ma famille s'envoler vers la pluie. Ma mère avait cuisiné ces deux jours et m'avait fait des petites boites pour le congélateur. Comme ça, si je ne rentrais pas souvent, je pourrais manger comme à la maison. Mon père et Jasper m'avaient aidé à ranger ma bibliothèque car il restait quelques cartons que je n'avais pas fini de déballer. Et le dimanche soir quand ils partirent, j'étais tout bien installé. J'avais faillis avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'étais entré dans mon dressing. Alice avait fait des folies. Même si ça ne m'étonnait pas, je fus choqué par toutes les emplettes qu'elle avait fait. J'étais content que ma mère lui avait prêter sa carte bleue. La mienne n'aurait pas survécu.

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le carton, mais je n'y prêta aucune attention. Je fila dans ma chambre et le sommeil m'emporta. Demain c'était la rentrée.

…...

**J'espère que ce chapitre premier vous à plus. **

**Étant en vacances, j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire ( enfin presque ) alors le prochain chapitre arrivera après qu'il soit corrigé. Et oui, ce chapitre est le dernier que je poste sans bêta, le prochain sera corriger donc il faudra attendre un peu.**

**Pour les fêtes, REVIEW = TEASER ! **

**B'zoo**

_**Lolo**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 2, pas corrigé. Je voulais poster celui-ci rapidement pour être libérée en cette fin de vacance. Et oui j'ai bac blanc à la rentrée, il faudrait peut-être que je me lance dans mes révisions. Néanmoins je tâcherais de publier la suite en début de 2011. **

**Merci aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu montrer la motivation que m'apporte les reviews.**

**J'ai crée un blog un blog où j'ai publié mes fictions avec des montages photos. Bon ce n'est que le début et il y en a pas encore beaucoup. D'ailleurs si vous avez des montages à proposer je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.**

**.com/ **

**On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2 **

La rentrée. Génial ! J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'arrive pas même si j'adorais la biologie. Heureusement que ce premier jour n'était pas de cours, j'avais encore un peu de temps avant d'entrée vraiment en seconde année.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et je m'habillai. La fac était à trois rues de chez moi alors je m'y rendis à pied. Il fallait que je passe chercher mon emplois de temps. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au secrétariat, j'allais faire le queue un bon bout de temps. Les filles se retournais sur mon passage. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Quelqu'un me frappa l'épaule.

_ Salut ! Moi c'est Emmett, je suis en deuxième année de bio. Je vois que les filles t'ont déjà bien accueillit, ria-t-il.

_Oui c'est vrai, c'est pas la joie quoi ! Je m'appelle Edward. Je suis aussi en deuxième année de biologie.

Une belle blonde arriva dans le secrétariat et elle se diriges directement vers nous.

_ Ne la regarde pas comme ça, Eddie ! C'est fille c'est la MIENNE, alors n'y pense même pas.

_ Ok ! Mais à une condition. Ne m'appelle plus jamais Eddie.

_ Comme tu veux EDDIE ! Il partit dans un fou rire.

Sa copine s'appelait Rosalie, ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière. Elle étudiait la communication. Voilà mes deux premiers amis et quand j'eus récupéré mon emplois du temps, je le comparai avec Emmett. Nous avions tout nos cours en commun excepté la littérature que j'avais prise en option.

C'était sympa de faire leur connaissance. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette maison pour moi tout seul alors savoir que je pouvais inviter Emmett pour un match avec bières et pizzas était réconfortant.

Je savais que je le reverrais demain alors je les laissais en amoureux et retournai à ma maison.

Cette nuit, j'avais fait un drôle de rêve. Il m'arrivais de ressasser des informations dans ma tête pendant mon sommeil. Bien sur, ce fût le carton au centre de mes préoccupations.

Je rentrai chez moi et pris le carton. J'allai m'installer sur mon canapé et pris le premier journal. Journal intime de Bella 2004, 13 ans. Ce ne devait pas être le plus passionnant mais il fallait un début, donc par ordre chronologique. Et puis celui ci apaisait ma conscience. À 13 ans, on est encore jeune et insouciant et nous avons encore du temps pour évoluer. Ça m'évitait donc de me dire que j'étais en train de lire un journal intime. Révoltant.

Ce premier carnet débutait par une lettre, directement écrite sur la première page.

_ Ma chère nièce,_

_ Je pense beaucoup à toi et plus particulièrement ce jour, le 10 août. Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire en espérant que je ne sois pas la seule à y avoir pensée. Je connais bien ta mère et son caractère pour savoir que je ne peux être garantis qu'elle s'en souviendra. _

_ Je suis moi même passé par cette étape que représente les treize ans. C'est ta dernière année que tu effectueras en septembre, au collège. Je connais quelles sont tes conditions de vies à la maison et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de ton cadeau d'anniversaire. _

_ Je regrette d'habiter si loin de la personne que j'aime comme ma propre fille alors je t'envoie du renfort dans les moments difficiles. Comme tu as pu le constater, tu tiens dans tes mains un journal. Il m'a été offert à mes treize ans aussi par ma cousine Agathe. Contrairement à toi, je n'en ai pas eu l'utilité mais je l'avais conservé précieusement pensant que je pourrais le donner à ma fille lors de son anniversaire. C'est pourquoi le voilà sous tes yeux. _

_ Je veux vraiment faire de mon mieux pour te rendre la vie plus joyeuse mais l'Atlantique nous sépare. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu recevras de l'argent de poche qui te permettra de te faire plaisir et te connaissant, je sais que ce sera des livres. Je comprends ton envie de t'évader. _

_ J'essayerai de contacter tes parents pour que tu viennes en vacances pendant la Toussaint. Je suis persuadée que tu rêves toutes les nuits de visiter le Louvre. _

_ Avec toutes mes pensées et mon affection, je t'embrasse , _

_Mary _

Cette lettre semblait une bonne introduction à la suite de ma lecture. Ses conditions de vie ? Mon coté protecteur se réveilla en imaginant les horreurs qu'elle auraient pu vivre. Surtout si elles avaient commencé lorsqu'elle avait treize ans.

Mon imagination travaillait. Ces parents se disputaient ? Elle en subissait les conséquences ? Tout plein de choses qui pourraient se passer.

Je reposai le carnet et décidai de passer à autre chose. J'y reviendrai plus tard.

…**...**

**Très court chapitre je le conçois. D'ailleurs la suite est en cours d'écriture. J'espère vous le poster cette année. **

**Pendant toute la période de lecture des journaux, je posterais un chapitre comme celui ci du POV Edward et un chapitre résumant le journal en POV Bella. **

**Voilà.**

**Sinon un petit trucs qui me ferais plaisir c'est que vous me disiez le plus beau cadeau de noël que vous ayez au cette année. Je voudrais faire un petit sondage que je posterais sur mon blog. **

**B'zoo**

**Lolo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer la nouvelle année. Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette année 2011. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 03**

**POV Bella _via son journal intime_**

**11 août 2004, Phoenix**

Bon alors comme c'est mon premier journal, je ne sais pas comment le commencer. Alors allons y en freestyle !

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui je commence à raconter ma vie dans ce petit carnet magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne et ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller demander à ma mère de m'expliquer.

Je vais commencer par faire simple : je m'appelle Isabella Marie SWAN, mais Bella c'est parfait. Hier j'ai eu treize ans et ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire que ma tante qui vit à Paris, France, m'a envoyé. C'est bien la seule à avoir pensé à moi... Sinon je suis fille unique, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat mais bon ce n'est qu'un rêve. J'habite à Phoenix depuis ma naissance. Je suis en dernière année au collège. Enfin pas tout à fait, la rentré est dans trois semaines. J'adore lire et l'écriture. Finalement, tenir un journal n'est peut-être une bon chose.

Ma vie n'est pas facile mais je sais que tu penses qu'à treize ans on ne connais rien à la vie et qu'une vie facile c'est relatif. Néanmoins certaines cicatrices me prouvent tout les jours que la vie n'est qu'horreur et souffrance. Ne m'en veux pas, cher journal, mais ce sujet et trop dur pour moi. Une prochaine fois ?

J'entends des bruits dans l'escalier. Ça doit être mon père qui ramène une pouffe de plus. Je vais donc te laisser et te cacher sous mon matelas. Je ne tiens pas que mes pensées soit dévoilées.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**15 août 2004, Phoenix**

Cher journal,

Mary avait raison. Écrire libère. Je m'en suis aperçus lorsque je t'ai commencé, je me sentais plus détendue. Alors je recommence car j'en ai besoin.

Papa avait bien invité une fille il y a quatre jours. J'ai entendu le lit taper contre le mur. Il m'avait dégoutté. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à maman ? Elle était partit depuis une semaine car elle avait un stage à faire à Tucson. Il y a environ trois heures de route depuis Phoenix alors elle restait à l'hôtel. Papa en avait profité.

Maman est rentrée hier de sa formation. Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Les yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Je n'ai pas insisté de peur de recevoir ses foudres. Je suis montée dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de manger.

Mis à part les aventures de ces derniers jours, j'ai remarqué que maman prenait des affaires dans la maison et les emportaient avec elle dans la cabane du jardin. Cette cabane, j'y avait beaucoup de souvenirs... Et pas que des bons. Renée se l'était appropriée pour installer son ''bureau'' comme elle l'appelait.

Affectueusement,

Bella

** 2 septembre 2004, Phoenix**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Quelle joie ! Tu vas me dire mais crois moi c'est la vérité. Pendant que je suis à l'école, je ne suis pas à la maison donc sans mes parents. Souvent ça m'apporte de l'apaisement d'être loin d'eux. Je me sens moins sous pression.

Je dois y aller, je reviens à la fin de ma journée.

C'est re-moi ! Pour résumer : classe sympa, profs potables, emplois du temps qui correspond à mes attentes. J'ai retrouvé mon amie Angela et nous sommes dans la même classe. Les cours seront plus passionnant comme ça.

J'ai du remplir un nombre impressionnant de fiches de renseignements pour mes professeurs. Ils demandent tous la même chose : Nom, Prénom, Date de naissance, Emplois des parents ainsi que leurs numéros de téléphone, ce que nous voulons faire plus tard, nos frères et sœurs... Bien sur toi tu ne sais pas tout, mon père est shérif et Renée est, en théorie, institutrice en maternelle. Ce que je veux faire plus tard est encore un grand mystère même si j'aimerais me diriger vers les livres.

Je te laisse car moi je dois faire les quelques devoirs que j'ai.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**30 septembre 2004, Phoenix**

Cher Journal,

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire quand je me suis levée ce matin mais finalement, ça en vaut la peine.

J'ai découvert ce qu'était devenue ma cabane. Depuis quelques temps, ma mère était de plus en plus fatiguée, elle ne faisait plus le ménage ni à manger. Ce matin, elle était endormis sur le canapé, papa était déjà partit au commissariat et moi je devais me rendre à l'école. Mais en sortant, je suis passée devant la cabane et … j'ai regardé à l'intérieur. Il y avait des plantes partout sous une lampe rouge. De l'eau coulait entre les pots. Je ne savais pas que ma mère se mettait à la botanique. Cela avait l'air de la passionner pour qu'elle soit si exténuée. Mais comme je ne voyais pas de mal à cela, je suis allée au collège tranquillement.

D'ailleurs le collège, comme les années précédentes. Je travail le mieux possible pour réussir mon brevet de fin de premier cycle. Il me permettra de choisir les meilleurs options l'année prochaine alors je tiens absolument à avoir littérature avec le professeur Charles dans notre lycée. C'est le meilleur.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**11 novembre 2004, Phoenix**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans la vie d'une femme. Enfin je suppose. Mon corps est en mesure de porter un petit être vivant. Autrement dit, j'ai eu mes règles pour la première foi. Normalement j'aurais du en parler tout de suite à ma mère mais depuis deux semaines maintenant elle ne me parle plus sauf pour me dire que je dois faire le ménage, à manger ou la lessive. J'ai fini par en parler à Angela qui les a depuis six mois, elle est de meilleurs conseils.

Je suis passée à l'épicerie en rentrant de l'école est je me suis achetée des serviettes, avec l'argent que Mary m'envoie, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions de toute manière. Tient ! Je devrais lui envoyer une lettre, ça fait longtemps et elle pourrait sûrement m'aider.

Je vais au lit, je suis malade. Mon ventre me fait souffrir atrocement.

Affectueusement,

Bella

** 14 novembre 2004, Phoenix**

Cher Journal,

Je suis dans la merde ! C'est bien le mot. J'ai fait très attention à cacher mon petit désagrément mais je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue. J'ai oublié que c'était mon père qui s'occupait de la poubelle. Il a vu ce qu'elle contenait. J'ai eu le droit à une conversation que je voudrais oublier. Enfin je pense que toutes les filles qui sont passées par là ont eu le droit aussi à ce genre de discourt : Ma petite fille chérie grandit.

Charlie m'avait prit dans ses bras, chose inhabituelle, ses mains étaient descendues jusque sur mes fesses qu'il avait caressé. Ensuite, après le '' mon bébé devient une femme'' il avait posé ses sales pattes sur mes seins qu'il avait malaxé un certain temps, elles avaient glissé sur mes hanches pour frôler mon sexe. Il semblait heureux. Il me laissa le quitter, en concluant son speech par '' tu es prête maintenant''. Phrase mystérieuse mais mon instinct me disait que j'aurais bientôt la solution. J'avais couru ensuite sous la douche, je me sentais sale, crasseuse dût à ses attouchements.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**20 novembre 2004, Phoenix**

Cher Journal,

Joyeux Thanksgiving ! C'est exceptionnel alors je veux le partager avec toi. Je ne fais que passer car ma mère s'est remise à cuisiner. Elle nous a préparé une dinde comme elle le faisait avant. J'espère qu'elle va rester comme elle est en ce moment et pas comme le fantôme qui se promène de temps en temps dans le salon.

Je reviens cette nuit,

Affectueusement,

Bella

**21 novembre 2004, Phoenix**

Cher Journal,

Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça va mal. Je n'ai pas pu revenir cette nuit, en voilà les raisons.

_Flash-Back_

Mon père avait le sourire et ma mère aussi. Ils semblaient heureux. Leur bonheur était contagieux alors je souris aussi.

_ Bella, commença mon père, nous avons une merveilleuse surprise pour toi. Enfin, deux pour être exacte. Pour commencer, quand tu faisais la lessive tout à l'heure, j'ai installé un lit deux places dans ta chambre. Je me souviens que c'est le cadeau que j'ai eu à ton age à Thanksgiving. J'ai voulu continuer la tradition, donc maintenant, tu peux accueillir quelqu'un la nuit. Si tu veux faire une soirée pyjama ou inviter des garçons.

Comment pouvait-il me parler de garçons ? Je n'avais que treize ans !

_ Et la seconde surprise ? Demandais-je.

_ Celle-ci tu l'auras après le repas.

J'adorais les surprises. Alors je restai sage tout le long du souper. Enfin fût l'heure du moment tant attendu. Charlie m'ordonna d'aller enfiler mon pyjama et de me mettre sur mon lit et qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes. Je courus dans les escaliers et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Comme promis il arriva dans ma chambre peu de temps après.

_ Fermes tes yeux Bella, et ne regarde surtout pas sinon tu vas gâcher la surprise. Allonge toi sur le dos.

J'obtempérai. Je sentis qu'il me saisit la main droite et qu'il la monta au dessus de ma tête. Un claquement se fit entendre. Il refit la même chose avec mon autre main puis avec mes pieds. J'ouvris les yeux sous la frayeur. Pourquoi étais-je ainsi attachée ? Charlie avait un sourire qui atteignait ses oreilles.

_ Renée ! Vas donc chercher la caméra avec son support.

L'horreur commença. La caméra arriva. Le voyant rouge se mit à clignoter. Action ? Ça tourne !

Mon père déboutonna mon haut de pyjama lentement en laissant traîner ses doigts sur ma peau qu'il découvrait. Je frissonnais de dégoût. Il y allait doucement, me torturant. Je le suppliais de me laisser tranquille mais son regard noir de désir en décida autrement. Pour mon bat de pyjama, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins : il me l'arracha. Je me retrouvais nue, exposée face à lui, ma mère et la caméra qui continuait à tourner. Il ôta sa chemise, dé-zippa son Jean et se retrouva en boxer devant moi. Je pouvais voir son érection impressionnante. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues tellement j'avais peur de se qu'il pouvait me faire.

Il approcha sa bouche de ma petite poitrine et il suça mon mamelon pendant qu'il jouait avec l'autre. Mes pointes se durcirent à son contact et je maudis mon corps d'éprouver ce genre de sensations. Il continua son chemin vers le bas de mon ventre en léchant ma peau. Il titilla un instant mon nombril. Enfin, il arriva devant mon intimité. Il glissa un doigt le long de ma fente.

_ Oh Bella ! Déjà si mouillée pour son papa chéri !

Mon Dieu ! Ce n'était pas possible, je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire de moi mais comment je pouvais être mouillée comme il le disait ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est le liquide qui s'écoule entre mes jambes ? Mon esprit me quitta lorsque mon père inséra un doigt, puis deux dans mon vagin. Il commença à me pomper et je ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir sortir de ma bouche. Mon père affichait un sourire triomphant. Il ôta son boxer et j'eus dans mon champ de vision son énorme pénis. Il le frotta à l'entrée de mon vagin et il geignit. Il commença à pousser en moi. Ça me brûlait, m'écartelait. Mes larmes furent cette fois de douleur et plus de peur. Je sentis un déchirement se faire en moi et je compris que je n'étais plus vierge à présent. Mon père s'immobilisa un instant avant d'entreprendre des vas et viens. Il alla de plus en fort, de plus en plus vite. Il touchait le fond de mon ventre à chaque pénétration. Je ne ressentais pas de plaisir juste de la douleur. Cependant, Charlie semblait prendre son pied. Je le sentis se déverser en moi quand il cria sa jouissance en prononçant mon prénom. Il s'écroula sur moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva, coupa la caméra, et me laissa comme je l'étais. Il quitta ma chambre fier de lui.

_Fin Flash-Back_


	5. Chapter 4

**Je sais ça fait longtemps. Je ne vais pas ré exposé mes raisons, si vous voulez elles sont sur mon autre fiction. **

**En ce qui concerne celle-ci je poste juste ce chapitre. Les suivants arriveront quand j'aurais posté le point final de _Quand une personne change votre vie, _soit dans deux chapitres ( ou un gros ).**

**Comme je suis en retard, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé alors vous pouvez lancer les tomates, je les ai mérité. **

**A bientôt,**

**Lolo**

**Chapitre 4 **

**POV Edward**

Je stoppai ma lecture à ce moment-là. Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'une si jeune personne ai put endurer cela. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. J'aurais aimé être ici pour elle. Je continuais à me fustiger pour mon absence. Je n'étais pas responsable mais je ne pouvais rien y faire j'étais peiné par sa souffrance.

Je ne pus reprendre ma lecture après cette découverte. De quoi serait faites les pages suivantes ? J'étais presque arrivé à la fin de ses treize ans. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille mais j'étais déjà pris de pitié pour elle.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée alors je rejoignis mon lit. Mes pensées ne cessèrent pas de dérivée vers Bella. Je trouva le sommeil vers quatre heures du matin.

Mon réveil sonna à six heures quarante cinq, comme d'habitude quand j'avais cours. Aujourd'hui, première journée de cours. J'étais heureux de retrouver Emmett. Je pressentais que nous allions devenir de super potes. Rosalie avait l'air sympa aussi, même si elle ressemblait à ces pétasses qui me courraient après.

Le mardi était constitué de quatre heures de travaux pratiques en biologie moléculaire, puis quatre autres heures de théorie. Les journées étaient organisées selon les modules. La biologie moléculaire est ma principale matière, je l'avais encore le vendredi matin. Je passa au Starbuck du coin de la rue me prendre un café serré afin que je garde les yeux ouverts.

Emmett m'attendais devant le laboratoire et son sourire s'agrandit quand il m'aperçut au détour du couloir.

_ Eh ben, mon vieux, tu as une tête de mort-vivant.

_ Merci pour le compliment, j'avais bien besoin de ça ! Répondis-je avec ironie.

_ C'est une fille qui ta achevé comme ça ? Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, répliquais-je, vaste.

Emmett ne posa pas plus de questions. Je finis mon café et nous entrâmes dans le laboratoire. Il ne restait plus qu'une unique paillasse vers la fenêtre, troisième rang. Emmett et moi seront donc partenaire. Ce cours va être délirant.

Nous passâmes ces quatre heures sur les révisions des bases. Après que le prof nous ai fait son speech de rentrée, nous partons dans une discussion animée où l'on apprit à mieux se connaître. Étant de Seattle et lui d'ici, nous avions pas les mêmes équipes favorites au base-ball. J'en profita pour l'inviter à assister au match de ce soir à la maison. Je serais moins tenté de retourner au carton qui trônait au milieu du salon.

La journée se finit enfin. Emmett retourna vers Rose. Finalement, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois au restaurant mexicain à coté du campus. C'était plus simple comme cela, ils pourront me suivre pour trouver ma maison. Comme elle était hors du centre-ville, elle était un peu compliquée à repérée.

_ Bon je vais vite fait à la douche, faites comme chez vous. Les bières sont au frigo !

_ Je te préviens, Rosalie est une vrai fouineuse.

J'entendis un « aïe » de la part d'Emmett. Rosalie venait de lui tirer l'oreille, comme avec les gamins. J'adorais cette fille. Elle ne se faisait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était parfait pour Emmett. On allait bien s'entendre et bien rigoler.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, ils étaient installer sur le canapé, en train de se bécoter. Je me raclais la gorge, afin de leur montrer ma présence. J'étais toujours gêné face à ces démonstrations d'affection.

Le match débuta, le pack de bière se vida, le match se termina. Emmett et moi étions content du score. Rosalie n'était pas une fille comme les autres, elle était heureuse d'être ici, avec nous, avec de la bière et avec du base-ball. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais j'avais oublier de ranger le carton de Bella... Rosalie se pencha pour décrypter le nom du carton.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, souvenirs, lut-elle. C'est qui cette fille ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'ai trouvé ce carton au grenier quand j'ai emménagé. Je l'ai descendu afin de penser à le renvoyer.

Rosalie laissa tomber et ils partirent. Je me retrouvais seul. Le carton dans la pièce. Je finis de lire le premier des ses journaux et attaqua le suivant.

**Chapitre cours, je le conçois. C'est pourquoi je poste demain l'extrait du journal de Bella et qu'après seulement je met en place la consigne en haut de chapitre ( c'est à dire ne pas poster avant la fin de mon autre fiction.) **

**B'zoo**

**Lolo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Comme convenu, un extrait du journal de Bella ^^ **

**En cas de scène hard, je l'a signalerai et vous pourrez la sauter. Si il y a des choses nécessaires à la compréhension de l'histoire, je l'ai rajouterai à la fin. **

**Chapitre 03**

**POV Bella _via son journal intime_**

**1er décembre 2004, Phœnix**

Cher journal,

Je n'ai pas écris depuis plus d'une semaine mais je ne savais plus quoi raconter. Surtout, je n'en avais pas le courage. Maintenant que cet... événement n'est plus aussi présent dans mes pensées, je suis de retour. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers jours. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas de réponses à mes tourments.

Le lendemain de … enfin tu vois, mon père est revenu afin de défaire les menottes qui me tenaient collées au lit. Je ne portais toujours pas de pyjama. Il avait l'ai d'apprécier le spectacle. Il profita de mon incapacité à bouger pour laisser ses mains vagabonder quelques instants avant de finalement défaire mes liens. Aucun mots n'avaient été échangé. De toute façon je n'avais rien à dire à ce … pédophile. Il avait quitté ma chambre, je m'étais levée, étirée pour soulager mes membres endoloris, enfilé des vêtements et j'étais descendue manger mon petit déjeuner.

Je ne suis pas retournée à l'école ces derniers jours. Ma mère a prétendu la gastro et que je devais garder le lit. Néanmoins demain c'est lundi et je dois y retourner. Enfin ma libération. J'allais pouvoir passer une journée entière sans eux sur mon dos.

Je dois partir, c'est l'heure de dîner.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**2 décembre 2004, Phœnix**

Cher journal,

Tu dois sûrement t'en douter, mais je vais te le dire quand même. J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse. J'étais avec Angela et on a rit et rit tout le temps de la pause déjeuner. Jacob Black, que nous détestions, avait essayé de me draguer. Il était plus vieux que moi d'une année. Je devais aller posé mon plateau aux dames de services. Il restait de la purée de carotte dans mon assiette. J'étais tellement furax que je lui ai écraser mon assiette sur son tee-shirt blanc. Il n'a pas apprécié. Mais Angela et moi étions pliées en deux. On rigolait à s'en tenir les côtes. On est finalement partie pour rejoindre notre cour de biologie.

J'ai pus chasser de mon esprit la conversation de hier, à table, avec mes parents. Pour résumer, j'ai eu le droit à un sermon, digne du pasteur Weber : '' Tu dois ne rien dire, à personne. Tu aimes tes parents, tu ne voudrais pas devoir les abandonnés alors que tu es si jeune ? '' Et c'est eux qui parlaient que j'étais '' si jeune '' alors que mon père m'avait … violé. J'avais eu aussi le droit aux yeux larmoyant de ma mère. Pathétique. Elle n'arriverai plus jamais avoir pitié de mes géniteurs.

Sur ces mots, je te laisse,

Affectueusement,

Bella

***** Saut dans le temps : 6 mois plus tard *****

** 5 mai 2005, Phœnix**

Cher journal,

Le printemps est définitivement loin de nous maintenant. On se croirait déjà en été tellement il fait chaud. J'adore sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Dans 6 semaines, c'est les grandes vacances. D'ordinaire, je serais heureuse de pouvoir dormir jusqu'à midi. Mais cette année, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir passer mes journées à la maison. Le souvenir de cette nuit du 21 novembre 2004 me hante toujours.

D'autres scènes ont eu lieu après la première même si elles n'étaient pas si horribles que celle de Thankgiving, elles étaient toutefois gênantes. Mon père avait ôté le verrou de la salle de bain, à mon plus grand malheur. Jamais il avait réessayé de me violé mais il aimait me voir lorsque je me douchais. Il y a encore six mois, je prenais ma douche tous les soirs et j'y restais une demi-heure, sous l'eau chaude. Maintenant j'essaye de la prendre que mon père est au travail et je ne reste à peine le temps de me laver.

Sinon, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de révisions à faire. Dans un mois je passe les examens de fin de premier cycle. À la rentrée, je serais en secondaire. J'ai une excuse pour rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**5 juin 2005, Phœnix**

Cher journal,

Voilà un mois que je n'ai rien écrit. J'ai ma raison quand même. Tu avais disparu. Tu n'étais plus où je t'avais caché, soit derrière le puzzle qu'on avait fait encadrer il y a deux ans. Quelle panique ! Je n'avais pas grand chose à te dire mais Mary me l'avais bien dit, écrire libère. Je t'ai finalement retrouvé mais je me demande si quelqu'un t'a lu.

L'été continue et maman s'est remis au jardinage. Enfin jardinage est un bien grand mot. Elle va plus souvent dans la cabane. L'autre coup, quand j'ai regardé par la lucarne, je l'ai vu faire sécher des feuilles. D'autres complètement sèches qu'elle roulait, pour finalement les fumer.

Hier, je me suis introduite discrètement dans son monde et j'ai piqué quelques feuilles. Je les ai apporté au caïd du collège : Jacob Black. Il m'a finalement pardonner le coup de la purée en échange des feuilles que j'avais apporté. Il m'apprit que c'était de la beu ( désolée je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit, je ne suis pas adepte ^^ ), après un joins, on plane. Je n'avais pas tout saisis mais bon pour moi c'était nocif et c'est pourquoi ma mère n'est pas toujours dans son état normal.

Internet est arrivé à la maison mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'y rendre seule, donc je ne peux pas faire de recherche sur la botanique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Affectueusement,

Bella

**17 juin 2005, Phœnix**

Cher journal,

Je ne dirais qu'un seul et unique mot : VACANCES.

Tous le monde est heureux, mais moi je reste à me morfondre dans mon lit, attendant que le temps passe. J'ai passé les examens de fin de cycle haut la main. Je n'avais plus que ça de toute façon : étudier. Mon père à ses vacances dans deux semaines, le premier juillet. Il sera à la maison un mois entier, à pouvoir faire toutes les horreurs qu'il souhaite.

Je te laisse, je suis fatiguée, moralement et physiquement.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**1er juillet 2005, Phœnix**

Cher journal,

Que dire à part que je déprime. Il fait beau dehors, c'est les vacances, et moi je déprime. Maman est partie en stage à l'autre bout du pays, à Port Angeles. Je ne sais même pas où ce trou se situe, juste dans l'état de Washington. Je n'étais pas super proche d'elle depuis... depuis ce fameux soir, mais elle me servait de tampon entre mon père. Au lieu de déchaîner sa frustration sexuelle sur moi, il avait ma mère et moi je continuais à bien m'en porter. Mais se soir, je suis seule, avec lui.

Il est arrivé à seize heures cette après-midi. Maman n'étant pas là, j'ai fait à manger, des lasagnes. Mon père semblait content de cette attention. Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de s'énerver contre moi, elles étaient la bienvenue. '' Ce soir, on va passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme un père et son enfant. '' Il m'avait ressortis cela alors qu'il avait la tête dans le frigo. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que signifiait ces mots.

Finalement, je m'étais préparée à pire. Il m'avoua qu'il voulait regarder une film avec moi. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Il m'autorisa même à choisir le film. Il en avait pré-sélectionné, que des film Disney. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre même si j'avais passé l'âge de regarder ce genre de film, mais ça faisait du bien de retourner en enfance, dans l'insouciance.

Je pris le boîtier de Cendrillon. Mon père affichait un grand sourire. Bizarre. Cendrillon n'avait rien d'un film qui ferait plaisir à des personnes dans la quarantaine. Je me leva du canapé, alla glisser le DVD dans le lecteur, et je retourna m'installer aux côtés de mon père. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules. Je me tendis. Il lança le film avec la télécommande.

**/!\ Scène soft mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir ( merci à Space Bound Rocket qui m'a conseillé de signaler ce genre de scène. ) /!\**

Le générique débuta, enfin pas tout à fait. Je ne vus que le château style conte de fée qu'il y a au début des Disney. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Cendrillon en train de frotter le carrelage qui apparut à l'écran. Ce n'était pas non plus un dessin animé. Un lit entra dans le cadre. Il y avait de l'action dans ce lit... Ce n'était pas Cendrillon qu'on regarda ce soir, c'était un porno.

Les mains de mon père se firent de plus en plus baladeuses au fil du film. Je ne pouvais regarder ce film. Je ne supportais pas ce que je voyais. Quand Charlie me demanda une bière, je me leva tel un ressort comprimé. Je demanda à quitter le salon afin d'aller au lit mais il m'interdit de partir sans avoir vu la fin, qui pour lui est le meilleur du film.

Sa bière finit, il laissa enfin ses mains tranquilles, enfin pour moi. Je pouvais voir une tente dans son pantalon. J'évitais de poser mes yeux sur lui. Alors que la fin du film arriva, il déboucla sa ceinture, et baissa son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Je détourna le regard. Je pouvais quand même entendre des gémissements supplémentaires à ceux provenant de la télévision.

Alors que les protagonistes du film criaient leurs jouissance, mon père se déversa dans sa canette de bière. Plus jamais je verrais les Disney pareil.

Affectueusement,

Bella

**/!\ Fin de la scène ( pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, Charlie se branlait devant le film. ) /!\ **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant la fin de mon autre fiction. Réactions ?**

**J'adore faire Renée shootée, elle me fait planer ^^ **

**B'zoo et à Bientôt ! **


	7. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

**J'ai décidé de mettre en pause l'écriture de cette fiction. **

Peut-être certains d'entre vous sont au courant que j'ai été répertorié sur Lemon-Fanfiction.

L'article concernant cette fiction a été très polémiqué. La plupart du temps, les commentaires parlaient du manque de sentiments et réactions appropriés de Bella. Certains avis ont été exprimé de manière tout à fait polis et avec des conseils qui me permettront de progresser. Cependant tout le monde n'est pas aussi respectueux que d'autre.

Je dois vous avouer que des personnes m'ont complètement démotivé à écrire la suite.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas !

J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps afin de la reprendre et modifier certaines choses grâce aux conseils que j'ai reçu de lecteurs.

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews en me disant ce que je devrais modifier, notamment dans les extraits de journaux de Bella. **

A bientôt,

Laurine


End file.
